Field Trip
by James Dayan
Summary: T for cussing. Dean and Castiel go on a school field trip, but when Dean fights Lucifer and Cas hides in the bathroom, will Dean be able to make it up to him?


"Everyone on the bus, come on you lazy bunch of brats," Middle School principal Crowley sighed, trying to rub his headache away as he waited by the bus doors, counting the kids as they piled onto the vehicle.

"Hey! No shoving, Dean Winchester or I'll give you another detention. Now get your fanny on the bus." Miss Abbadon growled from the back of the line, grabbing Dean by the collar of his oversized leather jacket.

"Oh c'mon, teach, have a sense of humor," he whined, unsuccessfully trying to hide the smile on his face.

"I do have a sense of humor, but it involves you on a kebab stick in the middle of the ocean," she smiled back at him, canines glimmering white. He gulped, nodding his head and twisting out of her grip as he ran to catch up with the rest of the line.

He bumped into someone else, opening his mouth to apologize when he was met with the sight of Castiel Novak, class brain. He was top of their class, always knowing the answer to the questions and his nose was always in a book, even during recess. Castiel stared back at him wide eyed and mouth open, trying to find words to say to _the_ Dean Winchester, who had just bumped into him and ohmygosh he's staring what should Cas do.

"Oops, sorry man. Didn't mean to run into you," said Dean.

Castiel, still gulping down air, shut his trap and nodded before pushing the bridge of his glasses back up and clutching his book tighter.

Cas hauled himself up the first step of the bus, eyes scanning the seats until he found the last empty one, sitting down by the window and pulling his book open.

Dean had less luck as he stepped up to see all the seats taken, the only one open was next to Castiel. He swaggered down the aisle, cussing under his breath when Michael tried to trip him, until he was beside the nerd and his mouth was already open, "Mind if I sit here?"

Castiel looked up from his book, nodding quickly before he could think about it too long.

"Alright, I'm going to call your name and if you don't answer I'll assume you're either dead or left behind, understand?" Abbadon called from the front.

The names went down the lists were met with 'here's and 'present's. When Abbadon called out with a sigh, "Dean Winchester?"

"Fuck!" Screamed Dean, causing everyone to laugh and Crowley to fume. "DETENTION, WINCHESTER." He shouted back making Dean sigh but he still had a grin on his face. Castiel, on the other hand, was absolutely appalled at his behavior; how could he say such a vile word?

"That was funny, right?" Dean asked Castiel under his breath, nudging him with his elbow. Cas looked up from his book again, not knowing what to respond with.

Dean looked at him expectantly before swearing, "Knew it wasn't that funny," he mumbled, turning away to face the seat again. Castiel quickly stumbled over his words, "I thought it was humorous."

Dean looked his way again, causing Cas's stomach to do nervous flips, "Really?" Castiel nodded in response.

Dean gave him a smile full of braces, eyes gleaming.

Castiel and Dean stayed close to one another for the rest of the afternoon. Dean snapped at Cas when he was lagging behind, and Cas would give Dean a nudge in the ribs if he was being too vulgar.

It wasn't until Castiel's older cousin, Lucifer, who was an eighth grader, two years older, shoved poor Castiel into the mud, that Dean lost his shit.

"You wanna' fucking go, Lucifer? I'll fuck you up, c'mon, be a man!" he antagonized. Lucifer gave him the cold shoulder, shoving past Dean.

He, of course, did not take too lightly to being ignored. So when Dean threw a punch, Castiel was mortified.

"Dean, stop!"

But the punches flew and before long it was Michael and Urial breaking up the fight.

Dean, blood streaming out of his nose and a black eye starting to form, flew to the bathroom to wash off the blood from his dad's Ramones t-shirt.

It wasn't until he was in the bathroom, tap running that he realized Cas had disappeared during the fight. He coughed into his hand, a bit of blood splattering out onto his palm. "Dean?" came a timid voice. He looked into the mirror to see Cas emerging from one of the stalls, closing his book.

"You been hiding in there the whole time?" Dean asked, nodding his head toward the stall. Cas nodded in response before coming dangerously close to Dean and pulling tissues from his back pocket, dabbing gently around Dean's nose, cleaning up some blood.

"Cas..." he trailed off, blush creeping up his neck as Castiel hushed him as he continued to clean up Dean, who had taken to bashfully staring at the floor.

"There, that's better," Castiel said, tossing the bloodied tissues into the sink. He rubbed his hands down the front of his sweater vest, smoothing out the wrinkles. When he looked back up, Dean was staring at him.

"W-What? Do I have something on my face..?" He asked, fingers reaching up to brush his cheek.

Dean smiled, braces showing again as he shook his head, "Nah, I just," he trailed off. "Just what, Dean?" Cas whispered back, eyes locked on Dean's own.

"I just... just..." he stumbled, searching Castiel's face before smashing their lips together forcefully.

Castiel, eyes wide as he backpedaled, was held in place by Dean's hand on the small of his back and the side of his neck. When Dean finally pulled away, Cas was reaching for more, lips brushing gently against Dean's own, feeling the braces behind his lips as he pressed his lips up to Dean's.

Their moment was cut short by Castiel's brother, Gabriel walking into the bathroom. "Hey, stop snogging my brother!" He rushed at Dean, pushing him roughly but laughing as he did.

Dean smiled sheepishly, reaching out to grab Cas's hand and squeeze his hand reassuringly, "We tell no one about this," he mumbled, pointing at Gabe, who held his hands up in surrender.

It was the start of something dorky, kind of silly and all around beautiful.

* * *

got the idea from someone on tumblr who 'wanted a middle school au' so yeah.


End file.
